the jungle book
by Trowen2
Summary: My sister got bored and wrote the Gundam piolts in the story of disney's the jungle book. please forgive the way the papers set up. but other wise it a cute story.


THE JUNGLE BOOK 2  
  
The cast  
  
Trowa as Bagheera  
  
Quatre as Mowgi Duo as Baloo the bear  
  
Heero as Shere Kan  
  
Wufie as Kaa  
  
Zeches as King Louie  
  
Cathy as the girl  
  
Trieze as Col. Hathi Sage Date as Tim lord of the wolves Cye, Ryo, and Kento as the 3 vultures Rowen as Hathi jr. The songs  
  
The bare necessities  
  
Trowa: Many strange legends are told of these jungles of India. But none so strange as the story of a small boy named Mowgli. It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound. [Bagheera hears baby crying, stops and turns to look] It was a sound like one never heard before in this part of the jungle. [Bagheera looks into  
  
the basket with baby Mowgli] It was a man-cub. Had I known how deeply I was to be involved, I would have obeyed my first impulse and walked away. [Baby Mowgli stops crying and starts giggling and cooing. Bagheera turns back lies down on the branch and looks at him playfully] This man-cub would have to have nourishment, and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest man- village and without a mother's care, he would soon perish. Then it occurred to me. {Dissolve to five (in the book it was four:) wolf cubs playing and their mother Raksha. Bagheera is looking at them from bushes} A family of wolves I knew had been blessed with a litter of cubs [Bagheera with the basket watches from the bushes as the wolves walk into their lair and puts the basket right before the entrance. Mogli lies silent and Bagheera pushes the basket to make him cry and hides fast. Wolves come out and look at Mowgli] Why, there'd be no problem with the mother, thanks to maternal instinct, but I wasn't so sure about Rama, the father. [Rama comes from forest, looks at the man-cub, sees smiling face of Raksha, looks at cute Mowgli again and smiles too. The "My Own Home" theme starts in the background as they carry basket with baby Mowgli into the wolf lair.] {Dissolve to Bagheera on a branch looking at Mowgli} Ten times the rains have come and gone. And I often stopped by to see how Mowgli, the man-cub, was getting along. He was a favorite with all young wolf cubs of the pack. Quatre: Whoo-whoo-whooo! [Mowgli's Brothers run to him and play] Trowa: No man-cub was ever happier. And yet... I knew that someday he would have to go back to his own kind. {Dissolve to Council Rock} Then one night, the wolf pack elders met at Council Rock. Because Shere Khan, the tiger, had returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the man- cub's entire future. Akela: Shere Khan will surely kill the boy and all who try to protect him. Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done? [Wolves nod] Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father. Rama! Come over here, please. Sage: Yes, Akela? Akela: The Council has reached its decision. Man-cub can no longer stay with the pack. He must leave at once. Sage: Leave? Akela: I am sorry, Rama. There is no other way. Sage: But-but the man-cub is-is like my own son. Surely he's entitled to the protection of the pack. Akela: But Rama, even the strength of the pack is no match for the tiger. Sage: But the boy cannot survive alone in the jungle. Trowa: Akela, perhaps I can be of help Akela: You, Bagheera? How? Trowa: I know of a man-village where he'll be safe. Mowgli and I have taken many walks into the jungle together. I'm sure he'll go with me. Akela: So be it. Now there's no time to lose. Good luck. {Dissolve to Mowgli riding on Bagheera's back in the night} Quatre: Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home? Trowa: Mowgli, this time we're not going back. I'm taking you to a man- village. Quatre: But why? Trowa: Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle and he has sworn to kill you. Quatre: Kill me? But why would he wanna do that? Trowa: He hates men. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become a man - just another hunter with a gun. Quatre: Uhh, we'll just explain him that I'd never do a thing like that. Trowa: Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan! Quatre: Well, maybe so. But I'm not afraid. And besides I- Trowa: Now that's enough. We'll spend a night here. Things will look better in the morning. Man-cub? Man-cub! Now come on, up this tree. It's safer up there. Qautre: Uh, I don't want to go back to the man-village. Trowa: Go on. Up you go. Qautre: That limb way up there? Trowa: Try [Mowgli tries to climb the tree-trunk but can't] Trowa: Is that all the better you can climb? Quatre: It's too, it's too big around! And besides, I don't have any claws. [Bagheera helps and with some grunting gets Mowgli on that limb] Trowa: Now, get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Quatre: Uh, I wanna stay in the jungle. Trowa chuckles: Huh? Heh, you wouldn't last one day. [He yawns and lies down to sleep] Quatre: I am not afraid. I can look after myself. [Kaa appears from limbs above] Wufie: Ss-say now, what have we here? [Mowgli sticks his tongue at Kaa] Wufie: It's a man-cub. A delis-ci-ous man-cub. Quatre: Oh, go away and leave me alone. Trowa (with eyes closed): Oh, that's just what I should do, but I'm not. Now, please, go to sleep man- cub. Wufie: Yes-ss, man-cub, please [He starts hypnotizing Mowgli] Wufie: go to sleep, please go to sleep, sleep little man-cub rest in piece. [Kaa's tail goes around Mowgli in circles] Sleep. Ss-sleep. Trowa: Ba--, bah-- Bagheera -- [Kaa gets to his neck and Mowgli gulps] Trowa (still with eyes closed): Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk 'till morning. Wufie (chuckles): He won't be here in the morning Trowa: Huh? Oh yes, he will, ... Kaa! [Bagheera wakes up and sees Kaa moving Mowgli into his open mouth. He hits Kaa] Trowa: Hold it, Kaa! Wufie: Ohhh, my sinus-ss. You have just made a ss-serious mistake, my friend. A very ss-stupid. Trowa: Now, now, now, Kaa, I was--Wufie: Mistake! [Mowgli comes up, climes out of Kaa's relaxed coils] Wufie: Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you. Trowa: P-please, Kaa Wufie: Both eyes if you please. [Bagheera gets fully hypnotized and sits still. Mowgli meanwhile is pushing Kaa's coils off the branch] Wufie: You have just ss-sealed your doom. [Weight of the part of his body Mowgli pushed down suddenly makes him fall] Wufie: oooh! Quatre: Look, Bagheera! Heh-heh, look, Bagheera? Wake up, Bagheera. [He hits Bagheera's cheeks a little] Towa comes up: Ah, duh, wha- Wufie (crawling away): Just you wait 'til I get you in my coils. [He suddenly stops because a knot on his tail gets stuck between some bamboo stems] Quatre: Bagheera, he's got a knot in his tail! Wufie (mockingly) Hee-hee-hee. He's got a knot in his tail. Wufie (after freeing the tail): Ooo! This is going to slow down my slithering. Qautre: Ha-ha-ha... Trowa: So you can look out for yourself, can you? So you want to stay in the jungle, do you? Quatre: Yes, I want to stay in the jungle. Trowa: D'oh! Now for the last time, go to sleep! Man-cub, huh.. man-cub, ahh.. [Finally they both sleep] {Fade to morning. They still sleep, when grounds starts shaking rhythmically} Elephants march and sing: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four [Mowgli wakes up] Quatre: A parade! Trowa: Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again. [Mowgli gets down on the ground to look closer] Trieze: Company... sound off! Elephants sing: Oh, the aim of our patrol Elephant #3: Is a question rather droll Elephants: For to march and drill Over field and hill [they trumpet] Trieze: Is a military goal All: Is a military goal! With a hup, two, three, four Dress it up, two, three, four By the ranks or single file Over every jungle mile Oh we stamp and crush Through the underbrush [Hathi Jr. trumpets] Rowen: In the military style! Elephants: In the military style [Mowgli comes to Hathi Jr.] Quatre: Hello. What are you doing? Rowen: Shh. Drilling. Quatre (whispering): Can I do it too? Rowen: Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in rank. It's against regulations. [Mowgli walks after Hathi Jr. in the rear of the file] Trieze: To the rear... March! [They walk to the rear; Hathi Jr. and Mowgli collide] Rowen: The other way. Turn around. Trieze: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. To the rear... Ho! Company... Halt! [Mowgli collides with Hathi Jr. again] Rowen: That means, "stop". Trieze: Company... Left face! Winifred: March, march, march. My feet are killing me. Elephant #2: I am putting in for a transfer to another herd. Trieze: Silence in the ranks! [He walks around the rank] Dress up that line. [Elephants raise their rears] Pull it in, Winifred [He walks back to front] Inspection... arms! [Elephants stick their trunks out] Rowen (to Mowgli): Stick your nose out. Quatre: Like this? Rowen: That's right. Trieze: (to Elephant #2): Tsk-tsk-tsk. Dusty muzzle. Soldier, remember in battle that trunk can save your life. Take good care of it, my man. Elephant #2: Yes, Sir! Trieze: Very good, carry on. [Hathi looks at Elephant #3 who is chewing on some grass] Trieze: Ahem. Hmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on those bayonets Elephant #3: Yes, Sir! Trieze: Esprit de Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade. Back in '88 it was, or was it? Winifred (to Elephant #2): Here it comes, the Victoria-cross bit again. Trieze: It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty. Ha-ha! Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing. Builds character and all that sort of thing. [Loud snap of the small bamboo stick Hathi leaned on interrupts his speech] Oh.. Where was I? Oh, yes. Inspection. [He looks at Elephant #4] Well, very good. [Then to Elephant #5] Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army [comes to Elephant #6 and kills a fly buzzing above his head] Ahem. Eyes front. [Now Elephant #7] Tsk-tsk-tsk. Lieutenant, that haircut is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think? [He cuts his hair short using his bamboo stick] There. That's better. [Comes to Hathi Jr. now] And as for you-- [he looks down at him] Oh, there you are. Heh-heh- heh. Let's keep those heels together, shell we, son? Rowen: Okay Pop... Sir! Trieze: That's better. [Now Hathi comes to Mowgli] Well, new recruit, eh? Ha-ha-ha... I say, what happened to your trunk? [He pushes Mowgli's face with his stick] Quatre: Hey, stop that! Trieze (sputters): A man-cub! This is treason! Sabotage! I'll have no man- cub in my jungle! Quatre: It's not your jungle. Trowa (arrives fast): Hold it! Hold it, I can explain, Hathi! Trieze: Colonel Hathi, if you please, sir. Trowa: Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Hathi. The man-cub is with me. I'm taking him back to the man-village. Trieze: To stay? Trowa: You have the word of Bagheera. Trieze: Good. And remember, an elephant never forgets. [He turns to leave] Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These young wipper snappers, who do they think they are? [All the elephants are dosing by now, but wake up as soon as Hathi commands] Ahem, let's get on with it. Right face! Forward... march! Winifred: Dear, haven't you forgotten something? Trieze: Nonsense, Winifred, old girl. An elephant never forgets. Winifred: Well, you just forgot our son. Trieze: Ah yes.. Son? Son? [He turns to see Hathi Jr. playing with Mowgli] Trieze: Oh yes, quite right.. To the rear... march! Rowen (to Mowgli): When I grow up, I'm gonna be a colonel. Just like my- Trieze (picks him up): If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Rowen (seeing other elephants marching into Hathi's rear): Pop! Look out! [The spectacular crash of the elephants, reused in several movies after Jungle Book now takes place] Rowen: Gee, Pop. You forgot to say 'halt'. Quatre (to Bagheera): Ha-ha-ha. He said an elephant never forgets. Trowa: It's not funny. Let's get out of here quick before anything else happens. [They run through the forest] Quatre: Bagheera, where are we going? Trowa: You're going back to the man-village right now. Quatre: I am not going. Trowa: Oh, yes you are. Quatre: I am staying right here. Trowa: You're going if I have to drag you every step away. [Mowgli holds at a small tree while Bagheera tries to get him off it and drag away] Trowa (muffled): Let go, you- Quatre: You, let go of me! [Bagheera lets go, falls into water and while getting up, hits his head against a log] Trowa: Oh that does it! I've had it, man-cub. From now on, you're on your own. Alone! Quatre: Don't worry about me. [Bagheera leaves and Mowgli walks aimlessly for a while] Trowa (still walking away): Ah. Foolish man-cub. [Mowgli sits down near some rock with his head low until he hears sounds from nearby bushes. Baloo comes in] Duo (singing): Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do I mean a doo- be doo-bee doo-be Doo-be doo-bee doo And with-- [he sees Mowgli] Well now, ha-ha! What have we here? [He sniffs Mowgli] Hmm.. Hey, what a funny little bit of a-- [Mowgli slaps him] Ow! Quatre: Go away! Duo: Oh boy, I've seen everything in these woods, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is! Quatre: Leave me alone. Duo: Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches. Quatre: I'm big enough. [He starts hitting Baloo in the tummy repeatedly but Baloo doesn't almost notice that] Duo: Ha-ha.. tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful. Hey, kid, you need help. And old Baloo is gonna learn you to fight like a bear. Now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr. [He starts to dance around and Mowgli too, mimicking Baloo's moves] Ha-ha. Yeah! All right now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it. Now give me a big bear growl, scare me! [Mowgli makes a barely audible growl] Duo: Tsk-tsk-tsk. Oh boy. I'm talking about like a big bear! [Baloo makes a growl, which rocks the jungle to the bottom, and even Bagheera who was walking away all this time hears it.] Trowa: He's in trouble. I shouldn't have left him alone! [Bagheera runs back to Mowgli] Quatre: Grrr. Duo: GRRR! Quatre: Grrr. Duo: A big one, right from your toes. Quatre: How's that? [Bagheera arrives] Quatre: Grrr. Duo: Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid. Trowa: Oh no! It's Baloo! That shiftless stupid jungle bum. [Baloo and Mowgli dance around again] Duo: Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep [Mowgli takes some swings at Baloo's nose but misses] Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid, ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha! He's a dandy! [Baloo playfully slaps Mowgli, which sends him rolling around, and leaves knocked out on the ground] Trowa: Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Paws. Duo: Oh thanks, Bagheera. Trowa: Yeah, tell me, tell me after you know your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson? [Mowgli at this time already came to and sits on the ground, shaking head] Duo: Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard. [Mowgli walks to Baloo, though kinda unsteadily] Quatre: I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think. Duo: You better believe it! Now let's go once more. Now you keep ciclin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin' - [Mowgli hits Baloo into lower jaw] Duo: Ooph! [Baloo playfully falls down] Duo: Hey! Right on the button! [Mowgli climbs on him, occasionally tickling him with his feet] Duo: Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha [Mowgli starts tickling him deliberately] Duo: No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh- heh. Help Bagheera! Trowa: Now that's all he needs. More confidence. Quatre: Give up, Baloo? Duo: I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give-- [Mowgli stops] Hey, ha-ha. You know something? You're all right, kid. What do they call you? Trowa: Mowgli. And he's going back to the man-village right now. Duo: Man-village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of 'im. Quatre: Oh, Baloo, I want to stay here with you! Duo: Certainly you do. Trowa: Oh? And just how do you think you will survive? Duo: "How do you think you will" - What do you mean "How do you think you will"? He's with me, any, And I'll learn him all I know Trowa: Well, heh that shouldn't take too long. [Baloo glares at Bagheera and then turns to Mowgli] Duo: Look, now it's like this, little britches. All you've got to do is... (Singing): Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities, Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life Wherever I wander Wherever I roam I couldn't be fonder Of my big home The bees are buzzing in the tree To make some honey just for me When you look under the rocks and plants And take a glance at the fancy ants Then maybe try a few... Quatre: You eat ants? Duo: Ha-ha, you better believe it! And you're gonna love the way they tickle. [Rock almost falls on Mowgli] Trowa: Mowgli, look out! Duo: The bare necessities of life will come to you Quatre (trying to catch an ant): When? Duo: They'll come to you Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Now when you pick a paw-paw Or a prickly pear Quatre (pricking finger): Ow! Duo: And you prick a raw paw Well, next time beware Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw When you pick a pear try to use the claw But you don't need to use the claw When you pick a pair of the big paw-paw Have I given you a clue?  
  
Quatre: Golly, thanks, Baloo! Trowa: Paw-paw, ha! Of all the silly gibberish. Baloo (pulling Bagheera by the tail): Come on, Baggy, get with the beat! The bare necessities of life will come to you Quatre: They'll come to me! Duo: They'll come to you [Music from the song goes on through the whole following scratching scene] Duo: How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli? Now just a hair lower.. There, right there. That's it. Ahh.. This is beautiful. That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch! Quatre: You're lots of fun, Baloo! [Baloo is now scratching against a tree] Duo: Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious! Oh, ooo! Just a little bit-- mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo. [He pulls the tree from the ground finally and scratches by its trunk] Duo: Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo. yeah! [Baloo, satisfied, lets himself fall into water] Duo: Oh man, this is really livin'. So just try and relax. Yeah. [Mowgli gets on his tummy] Duo: Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you something little britches. If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard. And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found (singing): When you find out you can live without it And go along not thinking about it And I'll tell you something true The bare necessities of life will come to you. Trowa (walks away): Ahh.. I give up. Well I hope his luck holds out. Duo: Mowgli, how 'bout you singing? Duo and Quatre: Look for the bare necessities, The simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife Quatre: Yeah, man! Duo and Quatre: I mean the bare necessities, That's why a bear can rest at ease With just the bare necessities of life Duo: Yeah! Duo and Quatre: With just the bare necessities of life Quatre: Yeah, man! Duo: Ha-ha-ha. Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony. Quatre: I like being a bear. Duo: That's my boy. You're gonna make one swell bear. Why, you even sing like one. [While they drift downstream, monkeys above plot Mowgli's stealing] Duo (going to sleep): Doo-be-doo... [Monkeys replace Mowgli by a monkey] Doo-be-wee be-doo [Fly lands on Baloo's nose] Duo: Hey Mowgli, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa bear's nose? [Monkey hits Baloo with a stick] Duo: Ouch! Ha, ha! Boy, when you flick a fly you really- [He finally opens his eyes] Duo: Why you, flat-nosed, little-eyed, flaky creep!  
  
Quatre (held in the branches above): Hey! Let go of me! Duo: Take your flea-picking hands off my cub! Monkey #1: Come on and get him, champ! Monkey #2: He's no champ, he's a chump! Quatre: Baloo! Monkey #3: Yeah! ha-ha! A big hothead! Duo: Okay you guys asked for it, I'll-- ooh! [He falls into water] Monkey #4: That'll cool him off! Duo: Give me back my man-cub! Monkey #2: Here he is, come and get him! [Baloo hits against a tree and falls down flat] Monkey #3: That's how a bear can rest at ease! Monkey #? : Here's some bare necessities! [They throw fruits at Baloo] Duo: Now just try that again you-- Monkey #? : What's that you hit him with? Monkey #? : That was a bare necessity. Duo: Turn him loose or I'll jerk a knot in your tail Monkey #1: We give up, here he comes! Quatre (flying): Whoa! Baloo, catch me! Baloo! Monkey #? : Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster! [Baloo trips and falls off the cliff] Monkey #? : A rolling bear gathers no hair! Quatre: Baloo! Help me! Baloo, they're carrying me away! Duo (yells): Bagheera! Bagheera! Trowa: Well, it's happened. Took longer then I thought but it's happened. [Baloo climbs up the cliff just in the exact moment Bagheera arrives] Duo (yells): Bagheeraaaaa! [Bagheera screeches and sits stunned for a while] Duo: Oh, you heard me, huh? Trowa: Mowgli? Mowgli? All right, what happened? Where's Mowgli? Duo: They ambushed me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right and then I-. Trowa: Oof, for the last time, what happened to Mowgli? Duo: Like I told ya, them mangy monkeys carried him off. Trowa: The Ancient Ruins. Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king up there. {Dissolve to the Ancient Ruins} Zeches (scat-sings): Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing Sca-be-do, hoo-be- do, zee-bo do-zeb Diddly-doo dee-hoy I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a- tang tang Monkey #? : Ha, ha, we got him, King Louie! Monkey #? : Man, we got him, we got him! Zeches: Ha, ha, ha, So you're the man-cub? Crazy! Quatre: I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down! [Monkey drops Mowgli on the ground] Quatre: You cut that out! Zeches: Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself. (singing) Do-doot doot-doot do Now come on. Let's shake, cousin. Quatre: What do you want me for? Zeches: Word has grabbed my royal ear, have a banana, [He throws a banana into Mowgli's mouth] Zeches: that you want to stay in the jungle.  
  
Quatre (with mouth full): Stay in the jungle? I sure do. Zeches: Good. And ol' King Louie, (singing): Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas [He shows three fingers and throws two bananas into Mowgli's mouth] Zeches: Have we got a deal? Quatre (with mouth even fuller): Yes, sir. I'll do anything to stay in the jungle. Zeches: Well then. I'll lay it on the line for ya. (singing) A bop- bop do-do do-be-do Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh The jungle V.I.P I've reached that top and had to stop And that's what's botherin' me I wanna be a man, man-cub, And stroll right into town And be just like the other men, I'm tired of monkeyin' around Ohh, oobie-do, Monkeys: Bop-do-wee  
  
Zeches: I wanna be like you. Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Zeches: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Tee Zeches: Talk like you, Monkeys: Too Zeches: Too! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Zeches: You see it's true, Monkeys: Shoo-ba dee-do Zeches: An ape like me. Monkeys: Shoo-be do-bee do-bee Zeches: Can learn to be Human too [He makes sounds as if playing a horn and has a little classical fight with the small servant monkey] Zeches: Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too- baka too-baka Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah [Monkeys applaud] Quatre: Gee, cousin Louie, you're doing real good. Zeches: Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of man's red fire. Quatre: But I don't know how to make fire. Zeches (sings): Now, don't try to kid me, man-cub I made a deal with you What I desire is man's red fire To make my dream come true. [Baloo and Bagheera reach the walls of the Ruins] Zeches (singing): Now give me the secret, man-cub Come on, clue me what to do. Give me the power of man's red flower. So I can be like you Trowa: Fire! So that's what that scoundrel's after. Duo: I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.. Ummm, yeah, well, man what a beat! Trowa: Will you stop that silly beat business and listen! This will take brains, not brawn. Duo: You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both. Trowa: Would you listen? Duo: Oh, yeah, yeah. Trowa: Now, while you create a disturbance I'll rescue Mowgli. Got that? ############################## Duo (walking and dancing along): I'm gone then, solid gone. Trowa: Not yet, Baloo! [Louie, servant monkey and Mowgli come by, dancing, and when Bagheera reaches for Mowgli, Baloo enters, dressed up as a big probably female monkey:] Duo: Hey! (Singing) Da-zaap bon-ronee Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non Hene-bebe- re, Doot zaba-doo-dee-day Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney! Zeches: Abba-do-dee? Duo: With a reep-bon-naza! Zeches: Eh ba-daba doy. Duo: Well-a-la-ba zini Zeches: War-la-bop, boor-la-bop. Duo: See-ble-bop, dooney. Zeches: Ooh, ooh, ooh! Duo: With a huh, huh, huh, huh! Zeches: Rrrawr, rrrawr. Duo: Get mad, baby! Zeches: Hada-lada hada-lada. Duo: With a hada-lada hadoo-doo Zeches: Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle Duo: Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa Zeches: Doodle-doot, doodle-doot Baloo: Zee-ba-da-da Haba-da Zeches: Yoo-hoo-hoo Monkeys: Bop-do-wee Zeches: I wanna be like you Monkeys: Hum dee oobee-do-ba Zeches: I wanna walk like you Monkeys: Dee Zeches: Talk like you Monkeys: Too Duo: Too-oo-oo! Monkeys: Wee be-dee be-dee do Everybody: You see it's true, hoo-hoo Someone like me-ee-ee Can learn to be like someone like me. Duo: Take me home, Daddy! Everybody: Can learn to be like someone like you Zeches: One more time! [Baloo's disguise falls off] Duo (alone): Yeah! Can learn to be like someone like me Zee-dee-dee bop-bop- botta Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat... Ehh.. Monkey #? : It's Baloo, the bear! Monkey #? : Yeah that's him! Monkey #? : How'd he get in there? Quatre: Baloo, it's you. [Here goes the classical scene where Mowgli goes from Monkeys to Baloo/Bagheera several times resulting in desctuction of Ancient Ruins]. Duo: Whew. Ha ha ha. Man, that's what I call a swingin' party. {Fade out, change of sides on the disk, fade into night, Mowgli asleep, Baloo and Bagheera talking} Trowa: ...and furthermore, Mowgli seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly--. Duo: Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy. Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. Trowa: Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained apes. Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience. Quatre (in sleep mumbles): Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.. Duo: Ha, ha. That's my boy. Trowa (walking to water): Oh, nonsense. Baloo, come over here. I'd like to have a word with you. Duo (comes over): A word? You gonna talk some more? (He yawns) All right, what's up Bagheera? Trowa: Baloo, a man-cub must go back to the man-village. The jungle is not the place for him. Duo: I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. Trowa: Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye. [They both had each one eye swollen since the fight.] Duoo (looking into water): Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? Trowa: Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. Duo: Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. Trowa: D'oh! Ballo, you can't adopt Mowgli as your son. Duo: Why not? Trowa: How can I put it? Baloo, birds of a feather should flock together. Baloo shrugs. Trowa: You wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Duo: I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no panther ever asked me. Trowa: Baloo, you've got to be serious about this. Duo: Oh, stop worrying, Baggy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him. Trowa: Yes, like you did when the monkeys kidnapped him, huh? Duo: Can a guy make one mistake? Trowa: Not in the jungle. And another thing, sooner or later, Mowgli will meet Shere Khan. Duo: The tiger? What's he got against the kid? Trowa: He hates man with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears man's gun and man's fire. Duo: But little Mowgli don't have those things. Trowa: Shere Khan won't wait until he does. He'll get Mowgli while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe--. Duo: No. Well, what are we gonna do? [Sun appears from horizon. actually all the time they were talking it was slowly getting brighter. By the way, their swollen eyes were getting better throughout the conversation as well - completely healed by now] Trowa: We'll do what's best for him. Duo: You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it. Trowa: Good. Then make Mowgli go to the man-village. Duo: Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me! Trowa: That's just the point. As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you. Duo: Why me? Trowa: Be-because he won't listen to me. Duo: I love that kid. I love him like he was my own cub. Trowa: Then think of what's best for Mowgli and not yourself. Duo: Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning? Trowa: It's morning now. Go on, Baloo. Duo (walks to Mowgli): Uh.. Quatre (in sleep): Ummmm... Duo (gulps): Oh boy. Mowgli? Mowgli? Uh, it's time to get up. Quatre (wakes up and stretches): Oh. Hi Baloo Duo: Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us. Quatre: Swell! We'll have lots of fun together. Duo: Sure. Yeah. Yeah, uh.. Let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, eh, Bagheera. Quatre: Well, good-bye Bagheera. Me and Baloo, we've got things to do. Trowa: Good-bye man-cub. And good luck. Quatre: Come on, Baloo. All we've got to do is... (Singing) Look for the bare necessities. Some good old bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessity, That's why a bear can rest at ease. With just the bare necessities of life. Yeah! I'll live here in the jungle all my life! Yeah, man! I like being a bear. Where are we going, Baloo? Duo: Well, ah.. it's a.. um, well it's sort of new and--. Mowgli: Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you. [The "My Own Home" theme plays in background again] Duo: Mowgli, look buddy, there's something I've got to tell you. Quatre (chasing a butterfly): Tell me what, Baloo? Duo: Gee whiz. How did old Baggy put it? Ah, Mowgli? Hah, you wouldn't marry a panther, would you? Quatre: Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about. Duo: Mowgli, don't you realize that you're a human? Quatre: I'm not anymore, Baloo. I'm a bear like you. Duo: Little buddy, look, listen to me. Quatre: Come on, come on, Baloo. Duo: Now Mowgli, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me. Quatre: What's the matter, old papa bear? Duo: Look Mowgli, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the man-village! Qautre: The man-village?? Duo: Now look, kid, I can explain. Quatre: But you said we were partners Duo: Now believe me, kid, I, I--. Qautre: You're just like old Bagheera Duo: Now just a minute, that's going too far. [Mowgli runs away] Duo: Hey, Mowgli, where are you going? Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Baloo. Mowgli? Mowgli? Mowgli! Mowgli? Mowgli? [Bagheera who must have heard Baloo calling Mowgli, arrives] Trowa: Now what's happened? Duo: You're not going to believe me, Bagheera, but look, now I used the same words you did, and he ran out on me. Trowa: Why, don't just stand there. Let's separate. We've got to find him [Bagheera runs away] Duo: Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself. I've got to find him. Mowgli? Mowgli? {Fade to Shere Khan prowling in the grass.} [Shere Khan comes close to a deer grazing, lies down ready to pounce, but elephants trumpet and the deer runs away] Elephants march and sing: Hup, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four. Heero: What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous colonel Hathi. Trieze: Company, sound off! Elephants march and sing: Oh we march from here to there Elephant #3: And it doesn't matter where  
  
[Elephants are actually in different order now, elephant #3 is walking 5th #2 is #6, and Winifred who was #1 is now #7 - all backwards except that Hathi is still ahead of the herd and Hathi Jr. behind it] Elephants: You can hear us push Through the deepest bush Hup, two, three, four Trieze: With a military air! Elephants: With a military air. [They trumpet] Trowa: The jungle patrol. Elephants: We're a crackerjack bridge On a pachyderm parade But we'd rather stroll To a water hole. Rowen: Hup, two, three, four. Elephants: For a furlough in the shade  
  
Trowa (arrives): stop! [Elephants don't notice] Trowa: Wait a minute.. HALT!!! [Elephants stop, crashing into each other] Trieze: Who said "Halt"? I give the commands around here. Now speak up, who was it? Trowa: Oh, it was me, colonel. Trieze: What do you mean, taking over my command? Highly irregular you know. Trowa: Colonel, I am sorry, but-but I need your help. [Shere Khan comes closer to listen] Trieze: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. Trowa: It's an emergency, colonel. The man-cub must be found. Trieze: What man-cub? Heero: How interesting... Trowa: The one I was taking to the man-village. Trieze: It's where he belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. Trowa: No, no, you don't understand, Hathi. He's lost. He ran away. Heero: How delightful. Trieze: Well, serves the young whippersnapper right. Trowa: But-but Shere Khan, the tiger, he's sure to pick up the man-cub's trail. [Shere Khan nods.] Trieze: Ha, ha. Shere Khan. Nonsense, old boy. Shere Khan isn't within miles of here. [Shere Khan chuckles] Trieze: Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. Winifred (walks to Hathi): This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! Trieze: Winifred? What are you doing out of ranks? Winifred: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? [Rowen poses as illustration for the words] Trieze: Our son? But Winifred, old girl, that's an entirely different matter. Winifred: Humph! Hathi: Different. Entirely. Winifred: That boy no different than our own son. Now you help find him or I'm taking over command. Trieze: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. Rowen: Pop the man-cub and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please? Trieze: Now, don't you worry, son. Your father had a plan in mind all the time. Winifred: Huh. Sure you did. Trieze: Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. [Hathi turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except Elephant #3, who then notices it and step behind too] Trieze: Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. Trowa: Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose. [Bagheera leaves] Trieze: Yes, well. Good luck. (In whisper): When the man-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times Elephant #2: Yes sir. [He trumpets and Hathi silences him] Trieze: Shh. Not now soldier. Elephant #2: Sorry, sir. Trieze (comes to Elephant #7): Lieutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. [Shere Khan leans forward to hear the whisper] Elephant #7: Yes sir. Trieze (even quieter): And I shall take the other squad on the left flank (very loud) Company!!! Forward... March! [Elephants walk away, falling trees as they go] Heero: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub. {Fade to Mowgli walking aimlessly} [Kaa picks Mowgli from the ground and raises to the branch he is on] Quatre: Kaa, it's you! Wufie: Yesss, man-cub, so nice to see you again. sss-sss-sss. Quatre: Oh, go away. Leave me alone. Wufie: Let me look at you. [Mowgli turns away from Kaa's eyes] Wufie: You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. Quatre: No sir. I know what you're trying to do Kaa. Wufie: You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me. Quatre: No! Wufie: Then there's nothing I can do to help? Quatre: You want to help me? Wufie: Ss-certainly. I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle. Quatre: How could you do that? Wufie: Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways. But first, you must trust me. Quatre: I don't trust anyone anymore. Wufie: I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me. [Kaa finally gets to see into Mowgli's eyes long enough] Wufie: (singing) Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me Hold still, please You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist [Mowgli snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail] Wufie: You're snoring. Quatre: Sorry. Wufie: Trust in me And just in me [Shere Khan appears below and listens] Wufie: Shut your eyes And trust in me [Shere Khan pulls Kaa by the tail, making a doorbell sound] Wufie: Huh? Ow, now what? I'll be right down. Yes? Yes? Who is it? ************************** Heero (comes from behind the tree): It's me, Shere Khan I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind. Wufie: Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise. Heero: Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything. Wufie: Oh no, nothing at all. Heero (bares claws): I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils. Wufie: Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta. Heero: But you were singing to someone. [He grabs Kaa's neck] Who is it, Kaa? Wufie: Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself. Heero: Indeed. Wufie: Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses. Heero: What a pity. Wufie: Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works. (sings) Trust in me. [Kaa moves to Shere Khan's eyes, but he drops his paw over Kaa's head, moving it to the ground] Wufie: Mmm-fff! Heero: I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense. Wufie (from under paw): Some other time, perhaps? Heero: Perhaps. But at the moment I am searching for a man-cub. Wufie: (released) Man-cub? What man-cub? Heero: The one who is lost. Now where do you suppose he could be? Wufie: (shrugs) search me. Heero: That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa? Wufie: Uh, ss-certainly not. [Puts down the end of his tail] Wufie: Nothing here [Shows his open mouth] Wufie: And nothing in here. [Mowgli in the coils above snores. Shere Khan glances up and Kaa makes snorting sounds.] Wufie: My ss-sinuses. Heero: Hmm. Indeed. And now, how about the middle? Wufie: The middle? Oh, the middle. [He puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli in much less coils] Wufie: Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle. Heero: Hmmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. Understand? Wufie: (gulps) I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die. Heero: Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad. [Shere Khan leaves] Wufie: Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? "Helpless little lad" Ooh, he gives me the shivers [Kaa shivers, and completely looses grip on now awake Mowgli] Wufie: Picking on that poor little helpless boy... oh, yes, poor little helpless boy. [Mowgli pushes Kaa's coils off the branch and he falls down, hitting his head on some branches along the way - just like earlier.] Wufie: Oooh! Quatre: You told me a lie, Kaa. You said I could trust you. Wufie: It's like you said. You can't trust anyone! [He lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him. Mowgli leaves] Wufie: If I never see that skinny little shrimp again, it will be too soon. Ooh.. My ss-sacroiliac. {Fade to the vultures sitting on a dead tree}. Ryo: (yawns) Hey, Flaps, what we gonna do? Cye: I don't know. What you wanna do? Kento: I got it! Let's flap over to the East Side of the jungle! They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right? Ryo: Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over. Kento: You mean you wish they were! [They laugh] Dizzy: Very funny. Ryo: Okay, so what we gonna do? Cye: I don't know, what you wanna do? Ryo: Look, Flaps, first I say, "what we gonna do?" and then you say, "what you wanna do?" they I say, "what we gonna do?" you say, "what you wanna do?" "What you gonna do", "what you wanna" - let's do something! Cye: Okay. What you wanna do? Ryo: Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again! Ziggy: I've got it! This time, I've really got it. Ryo: So you got it. So what we gonna do? Dizzy: Hold it lads. Look, look what's coming our way. Cye: Hey, what in the world is that? Ziggy: What a crazy looking bunch of bones. Dizzy: Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves [They look at Mowgli who sits down on a stone] Ryo: So what we gonna do? Cye: I don't know-- and now don't start that again! Ziggy: Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella, this little [flockey?] [They all fly down to Mowgli] Cye: Blimey, he's got legs like a stork. Ryo: Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers. [Vultures laugh] Quatre: Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care. [He walks off] Dizzy: What's wrong with him? Cye: I think we overdid it. Dizzy: We were just having a bit of fun that's all. Ryo: Just look at him. What a poor little fella. You know, he must be down on his luck. Dizzy: Yeah or he wouldn't be in our neighborhood. Ryo: Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey! Quatre: Just leave me alone. Ryo: Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong? You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world. Quatre: I haven't. Dizzy: Haven't you got a mother or a father? Quatre: No. Nobody wants me around. Ryo: Yeah, we know how you feel. Dizzy: Nobody wants us around, either. Ryo: We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts. Dizzy: And feelings, too. Ryo: And just to prove it to you, we're gonna let you join our little group. Cye: Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture. Quatre: Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone. Ryo: Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends. Hey, fellas are we his friends? Cye, Dizzy, and Ziggy sing: We're your friends We're your friends We're your friends to the bitter end Ryo: The bitter end Cye: When you're alone Buzzy, Dizzy, and Ziggy: When you're alone Cye: Who comes around? Ryo, Dizzy, and Ziggy: Who comes around? Cye: To pluck you up Ryo: give us a smile Ryo, Ziggy, and Dizzy: When you are down Cye: And when you're Cye, Ziggy, and Dizzy: outside looking in who's there To open the door? Ryo: come on, kid, we need a tenor Cye, Kento, and Dizzy: That's what friends are for. Who's always eager to extend [Mowgli smiles] A friendly claw? That's what friends are for And when you're lost In dire need Who's at your side At lightning speed [Shere Khan hears them] Cye, Kento, and Ryo: We're friends of ev'ry creature Coming down the pike In fact we never met an animal We didn't like Ryo: Heh, heh. you take it kid Vultures with Quatre: Didn't like Ryo: So you can see Kento: can see Ryo: We're friends Kento, Dizzy: we're friends Ryo: We're friends in need Kento, Dizzy, and Cye: friends in need Ryo: And friends indeed Friends indeed [various a-cappella] Ryo: Take it easy lads, steady, steady. Kento, Dizzy, and Cye: You're staying in the jungle... Ryo: W-w-watch it! Vultures: Forevermore Ryo: b-bore.. Heero: That's what friends Are For! Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance. And thank you for detaining my victim. Cye: D-don't mention it, your highness. Heero: Ha-ha-ha. Boo. [Vultures run and fly back to their tree] Dizzy: Let's get out of here Ryo: Give me room! Run friend! Run! Quatre: Run? Why should I run? Heero: Why should you run? Could it be possible that you don't know who I am? Quatre: I know you all right. You're Shere Khan. Heero: Precisely. Then you should also know that everyone runs from Shere Khan. Quatre: You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone. Heero: Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting. For me. One. Two. Three. [Mowgli walks] Heero: Four.. [Shere Khan turns and looks] [Mowgli picks up a branch] Heero: You're trying my patience. [Duo appears] Heero: 5-6-7-8-9-10! [Shere Khan pounces at Mowgli (who drops his branch), but Baloo holds him by the tail] Duo: Run, Mowgli, run! Shere Khan: Let go, you big oaf! Duo: Take it easy, hold it, hold it. Whoa, easy, easy. Ryo: He's got a tiger by the tail. Dizzy: And he'd better hang on, too. [Shere Khan bites Baloo] Duo: Yeow! Quatre (hits Shere Khan with the branch): Take that, you big bully! Cye: Let him have it! Hit him! Quatre: Baloo, help me! Duo: Somebody do something with that kid Dizzy: Come on, lads! [Flaps and Ziggy carry Mowgli away] Ryo: He's safe now, ha-ha-ha, you can let go, Baloo! Duo: Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end! [Shere Khan gets Baloo on the ground before him] Heero: I'll kill you for this! Quatre: Let go! Baloo needs help! [Lightning breaks a tree and ignites it] Ryo: Fire! It's the only thing old stripes is afraid of! Cye: Get the fire, we'll do the rest [Shere Khan knocks Baloo out] Vultures: Charge! Punch and blow! Heero: Stay out of this, you mangy fools. Ryo: Yeah, yeah, missed by a mile! Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers! Cye: He's a bloomin' pussycat! [Mowgli ties a blazing branch to Shere Khan's tail] Dizzy: Look behind you chum. [Shere Khan runs away, getting burnt by the fire on every step] Ryo: Well, that was the last of him. Ziggy: Old stripes took off like a flaming comet. Ryo: Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend. Dizzy: Hold it, fellas. Now's not the time for it. Look. [Mowgli comes to Baloo, who is lying without signs of life] Duo: Baloo? Baloo, get up. Oh please, get up. Oh. [Bagheera arrives] Trowa: Mowgli, try to understand. Quatre: Bagheera, what's the matter with him? Trowa: You've got to be brave, like Baloo was. Quatre: You don't mean -- oh, no, Baloo. Trowa: Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Mowgli, Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend. [Baloo opens his eyes] Trowa: When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others. Our friend, Baloo the bear. Duo: He's cracking me up... Trowa: The memory of Baloo's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts. Duo: Beautiful. [Meanwhile, rain stopped and sun begins to shine through again] Trowa: This spot where Baloo fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest creatures. Duo: I wish my mother could've heard this. Trowa: It's best we leave now. Come along, man-cub. Duo (raises and speaks loud): Don't stop now, Baddy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more! Trowa: Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up! Quatre: Baloo, you're all right! Duo: Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better. Quatre: You sure had us worried. Duo: Ahh, I was just takin' five. You know, playing it cool. he-ha, but he was too easy. Quatre: Good old papa bear. Dizzy: It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it? Ryo: Yeah, so what we gonna do? Flaps: I don't know -- and now don't start that again! {Dissolve to Baloo, Mowgli and Bagheera walking} Duo: Hey Baggy, too bad you missed the action. You should have seen how I made a sucker out of stripes with that left in his face. Boom, boom, I was giving him wham! You know, we're some good sparring partners. Quatre: You better believe it! Duo: Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again. [The Girl's voice is heard] Cathy (sings): My own home My own home My own home My own home. Quatre: Look, what's that? Trowa: Oh, it's the man-village. Quatre: No, no, I mean that. Duo: Forget about those, they ain't nothing but trouble. Quatre: Just a minute. I've never seen one before. Duo: So you've seen one, so let's go Quatre: I'll be right back, I want a better look. Duo: Mowgli, wait a minute--. Trowa: Ahh Baloo, let him have a better look. [Mowgli climbs on a tree branch over the river where the Girl came to water] Cathy (sings): Father's hunting in the forest Mother's cooking in the home I must go to fetch the water 'Til the day that I am grown 'Til I'm grown 'Til I'm grown I must go to fetch the water 'Til the day that I have grown.  
  
[Mowgli watches her and falls down in the water. Girl giggles and Mowgli hides in some bushes] Cathy (sings): Then I will have a handsome husband [Baloo has a funny look at this line] Cathy (sings): And a daughter of my own And I'll send her to fetch the water I'll be cooking in the home Mmm-mmm Mmm-mmm Then I'll send her to fetch the water I'll be cooking in my home [She carries the water in a big clay pot on her head and then drops it so it rolls to Mowgli] Cathy: Oh! Duo: She did that on purpose! Trowa: Obviously. [Mowgli picks the pot, fills it with water and holds for Girl. She looks at him and walks to the village, humming. Mowgli carries water after her] Duo: Mowgli, come back, come back! Trowa: Go on, go on! [Mowgli hesitates and then, after Girl looks at him again, smiles broadly, shrug, and enters the village] Duo: He is hooked. Trowa: Ahh, it was inevitable Baloo. The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen. Mowgli is where he belongs now. Duo: Yeah. I guess you're right. But I still think he'd have made one swell bear. Well, come on, Baddy buddy. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat! (Singing): Look for the bare necessities The simple bare necessities.  
  
Trowa and Duo: Forget about your worries and your strife I mean the bare necessities Are Mother Nature's recipes That bring the bare necessities of life. {Music plays as Baloo and Bagheera walk away, zoom out, fade to colors of sunset} THE END  
  
Trowa " I'm glad that's over!" Quatre: " yeah glad to get raid of me!" Trowa: " not true Quatre!" Quatre: " Is too!" Wufie: "shut up!" Both Trowa and Quatre: Why? Wufie: Cause I said so! Duo: Woof your no fun.  
  
Heero: (sleeping) Zzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Wufie: what's that? Trowen: A sleeping Heero, Wufie. And that reminds me Bed time for you Wufie sweetie. Wufie: Chang Wufie will NOT SLEEP you crazy onna. Trowen: oh really? Wufie: Yes really! Trowen: Duo could you please hand me my book. Thank you. (Smack!) Wufie: (sees little birdies) Bad mom. Me sleepy now. (Falls a sleep with his thumb in mouth.) Trowa, Duo, Quatre, and Trowen: We hope you liked this story. Please review. 


End file.
